


Operation Engagement

by billyteddytrash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, James is black, M/M, Marauders' Era, Mild Angst, Sirius is Filipino and French, no magic, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:43:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billyteddytrash/pseuds/billyteddytrash





	Operation Engagement

His foot keeps tapping of its own accord against the cheap tiles of the cafe floor. Sirius was late; nothing new there. That boy was like a hurricane, raging about like mad trying to do everything at once and leaving a trail of destruction in his path.   
But this time was different. It's not as if it's every day he gets a phone call from his best friend at four in the morning only to hear him frantically demand he meet him at the nearest Starbucks in an hour and a half.   
His friends knew better than to disturb him before noon, so this must be an emergency. Or Sirius has a death wish.   
So here he sat, in a 24 hour Starbucks down the road from his flat, at five thirty, slamming back his third espresso shot wondering where Padfoot had gotten off to.   
When Sirius finally tumbles through the doors, all messy hair and olive skin, it's roughly quarter to six. He's in absolute shambles.   
While Remus spots him immediately (as if it's hard not to notice a drama queen like Black entering a room, even if you're half asleep), Sirius scans the room in search of him. His eyes nearly rolled into the back of the head.   
Christ Sirius, he thought to himself. I am the only one here who isn't wearing a name tag.   
"I know you're unobservant, but come on, mate."  
His voice made his friend jump, but hey, he got his attention.   
"Remus!" he all but shouts at him. His long legs carry him to the table.   
As he collapses into the chair across from him, Remus slides him his latte. Mumbling his thanks, he struggled to shrug off his coat and then immediately adopts a deadpan expression.   
It looks fucking ridiculous. But this is probably not a joking matter, so he chokes back a short and stands to attention.   
"Alright Padfoot," he asks, suddenly more curious than tired. "What's this about, why couldn't it wait until a decent hour?"  
Sirius clears his throat and straightens his back, looking down. Folding his hands neatly on the table, he fidgets a bit and then makes eye contact. And then, once again, clears his throat.   
Sirius Black? Nervous?   
"Well, it's really complicated, and and messy and well, a really, really long story. But it boils down to my parents visiting for a weekend at the end of the month and I really don't know how to word this but-"  
"Dear God, Sirius," he rolls his eyes, "spit it out, I can see your hair going grey."  
"Fine!" He flattens his hands across the table, clearly distressed. This is the most stressed out he's looked since he broke his leg.   
Remus is a touch worried now. What's going on?   
And then he can feels his stomach drop out of his arse.   
"I need you to be my fiancée."


End file.
